Christmas Feelings
by Lady Of The Violins
Summary: Here is my Christmas fluff! Grell is feeling lonely on Christmas and decides to pay Undertaker a visit and decorate his shop. What will our beloved mortician say?


**Hey guys! Here is the Christmas story. My mom decorated the house for Christmas last week, so I just ****_had_**** to write this. Enjoy and review please.**

**I don't own Black Butler or it's characters, they belong to Yana Toboso. I do own this story, my brain and my laptop. (I'm so glad I remembered the disclaimer, haha)**

Christmas feelings

Grell Sutcliff was sitting alone in his little flat. It was Christmas and he was quite bored, because he had nobody to spend this special festivity with. His rare friends were busy, Ronald Knox was on a date with a secretary (he had offered Grell to join him, but he wasn't _that_ pathetic) and Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries had to work. Will had given him this day off, because he "didn't want to work overtime on Christmas because of a lazy reaper who didn't work but think about how he could annoy other men". He was probably right, but he could've said this much friendlier.

So...what could Grell do? Go to the Phantomhive Manor and spend the evening there? No, the last time he'd visited that mansion during a festivity he had ended up as a decoration. Who knew, maybe this terrible fiance of the terrible brat was there as well. He didn't want to risk Bassy saying that he ruined the beauty of the room.

What could he do else, then?

Suddenly he had an idea. There was one person he could visit, who wouldn't throw him out an had definitely not planned something for the evening yet (because corpses weren't that possessive). That's why he packed his make up and some Christmas decorations (he was sure that the certain man hadn't decorated as well) and left his flat.

When he came to Undertaker's shop everything looked deserted. He opened the door without bothering to knock, his high heels clicking on the floor.

„Undertaker? Wake up! It's me, your darling Grell." But there was no response. Then he saw a sheet of paper laying on the front table.

_I'm on a funeral. If you're dying right now, you can test some of the coffins._

_Undertaker._

_PS: Don't touch my cookies! Ehehe._

Strange, Grell thought. But that's even better for me!

Undertaker was standing in front of the church and waited till it the service was over. He didn't like the services, always the same: People whining about their friend or relative gone and a priest telling them how sorry he was. No, the good thing always started later: The burial. That was the part he liked, a corpse he had dissected in a coffin he had made, burdened in a hole he had trenched.

Ah finally! The doors of the church opened and a few men carried the coffin out. It was one of his favorites: Ebony with golden letters and handles. He grabbed the white rose he'd put next to him and followed the mourning people silently. The coffin was put into he hole and Undertaker gently threw his rose onto it, a little thank you for the fun he'd had with the corpse, a woman in her fifties. She's been smoking her whole life and her lungs had been wonderful destroyed. Now they were safe and sound in a glass in his shelf. He chuckled at the thought and a man next to him stared at him angrily. "I'm sorry, m'lord", the mortician said, still with a grin plastered on his face while he started walking back to his shop. What if somebody had died when he was away? He didn't want to ruin the fun by letting the corpse lie around for too long.

When he opened the door to his shop he expected the usual sight: A dark, somewhat depressive room with coffins and guts. What he found instead was...surprising. Next to him was a giant Christmas Tree with candles, glitter balls, tinsel and fat little angels, accomplished with a big star on top of the tree. But that was just the beginning! The curtain rods where his curtains used to hang were red and golden of more tinsel and some of his coffins wore Santa Claus caps. In the middle of this all was Grell Sutcliff. He wore red tights, a short red skirt with white nap at the hem and a red...corset (?!), completed by high heels and a Santa Claus cap.

"What happened to my shop?", Undertaker asked and blinked a few times, brushing his robe off and hanging it on a hook in the wall.

"Oh, I was bored and thought sou would celebrate Christmas alone too. It was so dark in here and I decided to decorate. Do you mind?" First, a smile appeared on Undertaker's face. Then it grew bigger and bigger and finally be burst out into laughter. The smile on Grell's face, though, fell.

"You don't like it? That's a pity, I thought you would enjoy celebrating with me. With Christmas feelings." He sounded really sad, although he didn't want to show how hurt he really was. Be spent so much time decorating and Undertaker just laughed at him. He was about to remove the Santa Claus caps when Undertaker calmed down and put a hand on bis shoulder.

"Leave it where it is. I like it."

"You...do?" The smile appeared again.

"Of course I do! It's lovely. And no one ever decided to spend Christmas with me and give my coffins a cap! Hehehe. That's funny. And the tinsel! Wait a minute." He grabbed some of the red tinsel from the curtain rod and tied it around his hat.

"Now THAT'S beautiful, isn't it?" Grell fell around his neck - or rather waist - and jumped up and down like a little child.

"I'm so glad you like it, Undy!" The older one chuckled at the nickname. He wondered what the little red head would do if he ever found out his true name. He wouldn't of course, but it would be very funny if he did. Grell looked at the tinsel an smiled when he got another idea. (His ideas weren't getting better today.)

"Undy...may I wattle your hair with the tinsel?" "Do whatever you please, my lady." Undertaker answered with a chuckle. Although he couldn't know that Grell just wanted to wattle his hair to get it away from those gorgeous eyes of his.

**It's still three weeks, but I'm already saying this: Merry Christmas to you all!**


End file.
